


Don't bury me alive

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man aus Freundschaft Liebe werden lässt, verbaut man sich den Weg zurück. Wenn die Liebe irgendwann verloren geht, dann hat sich das auch mit der Freundschaft. Ein ziemlich niveauloses Beziehungsende um kurz vor Mitternacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't bury me alive

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic zu "Don't bury me alive" von The Kroisos
> 
> Original-Vorwort:  
> Mehr oder weniger ein Experiment. Ich hatte schon EWIG das Gefühl, eine Story zu dem Song schreiben zu müssen - Letztes Jahr, spätestens am 13.06., haben mich The Kroisos in Dresden total vereinnahmt, und Don't bury me alive ist und bleibt textlich einer meiner Lieblingssongs.
> 
> Hätte mir vor einigen Monaten jemand erzählt, dass ich jemals wieder eine Beyblade-Story schreibe und veröffentliche, hätte ich mir vor Lachen den Bauch gehalten und mir anschließend die Tränchen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt. Letztens in Deutsch hatten wir Langeweile und keinen Lehrer, und eigentlich waren ich und meine Freundin Günni auch nur zu zweit... da wir frei hatten, so gesehen. Und ich machte ein paar Lose mit Pairings und entschied mich, das Pairing für diesen OS einfach auszulosen. Aus Jux sind da ein paar Beyblade-Pairings drin gelandet, und ich habe unter Günnis Argusaugen versprochen, das erste Pairing zu nehmen, welches ich ziehe. Das waren nunmal Kai und Tala - Gott segne sie. Und irgendwo passen sie auch.  
> Man verzeihe mir, meine Beyblade-Schreibphase ist seit mehreren Jahren vorüber, aber egal, thematisch hätte ich diese FF zu JEDEM Fandom schreiben können, sie erfordert kein spezifisches Wissen.
> 
> Das Rating ist auf P16-Slash, weil Tala ein paar verdammt unflätige Ausdrücke verwendet. Wie in der Kurzbeschreibung erwähnt gibt es weder Lemon noch Lime. Es gibt auch kein Happy End. Nö. Passt nicht zu dem Song.  
> Generell... ist die Geschichte wirklich sehr experimentell. Stilistisch entspricht sie schon ziemlich meinem anderen Geschreibsel, aber sie springt und ist stellenweise leicht wirr. Aber ich mag sie irgendwo trotzdem. Ich hoffe, dass sich auch für diesen Wisch ein Markt findet =D  
> Der Text passt nicht immer. Und zugegeben: Ville Kantee ist nicht der allerdeutlichste Sänger, und der Text ist komplett nach dem Gehör aufgeschrieben, bei einer Zeile war ich mir einfach NICHT sicher, was er da eigentlich singt. So ist das mit Finnen und Englisch. Ville KANN es einfach nicht xD
> 
> Have Fun.  
> Achja, das Lied gibt es hier zu hören:  
> http://fanclub.the-kroisos.com/index.php/audio  
> Das ist die alte Studioversion, das allererste Lied gleich.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDygKpo25Ww  
> Eine peppigere Liveversion (Link wurde nachträglich ersetzt, da das alte Video nicht mehr existiert)  
> Und nun viel Spaß.

**Don’t bury me alive**  
  
 _It ain’t fun when you’re losing your loved one_  
 _It ain’t fun when you say that we are all done_  
 _Life is hard and you know it but you ain’t gonna fight at all_  
  
Es gibt so einige Fehler, die ein Mensch machen kann, und die das Leben von Grund auf verändern. Das nicht immer auf positive Weise, so viel soll gesagt sein.  
Und eben einen dieser Fehler muss ich mir nun wohl eingestehen. Wenn ich einen Rat geben kann, eine Sache, die ich aus meinem Leben gelernt habe, dann ist es die, dass man niemals, und ich meine niemals, eine gute Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen sollte, nur weil man plötzlich der Meinung ist, man müsse sich in seinen besten Freund verlieben.  
„Siehst du noch einen tieferen Sinn in unserer Beziehung?”, lautete die Frage, welche mich diese eine Nacht vor zwei Wochen vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte, da Kai der Meinung gewesen war, sie mir unbedingt noch stellen zu müssen. Natürlich im perfekten Moment für Beziehungszweifel - nachdem wir nämlich ganz vortrefflichen Sex gehabt hatten. Einhundert Punkte für diese Glanzleistung. Er hatte es schließlich irgendwie geschafft, einzuschlafen, obwohl ich ihm nicht geantwortet hatte. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? „Nee, eigentlich nicht, aber es macht recht viel Spaß, sich von dir vögeln zu lassen, deswegen würd ich es doch ganz gern dabei belassen.“ Das wäre dann vermutlich Kais Standpunkt, der ihn lang genug an mich gebunden hat. Halt. Nein. Denken wir um, denn Kai ist der dominante Part.  
Oh ja, wir haben uns auseinander gelebt. Das kann man nicht leugnen. Eine beachtliche Leistung, wenn man beinahe jeden Tag auf einander hängt. Vielleicht war aber auch gerade das der Grund dafür, dass irgendwann die Luft heraus war? Wer kann das schon genau sagen. Wahrscheinlich geht es Milliarden anderer Pärchen auf diesem Drecksplaneten genauso und sie sind irgendwann einfach nur noch angepisst, wenn sie sich jeden Morgen am Frühstückstisch über die gleiche Scheiße unterhalten, allerdings sind sie sich im gleichen Moment vollkommen bewusst darüber, dass sie ohne einander genauso wenig können.  
So geht es, glaube ich, Kai und mir gerade. Mehr oder weniger. Wobei man allerdings sagen muss, dass Kai das hinzunehmen scheint, ohne wirkliche Motivation an den Tag zu legen, die Sache zu ändern. Ich für meinen Teil habe erkannt, dass das Leben ein Arschloch ist und Schwänze lutscht, aber man kann sich auch dagegen wehren, so wie man sich gegen jeden Schlägertypen wehren kann, der einem in der Schule das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat - wenn man nur will. Ich will. Will Kai auch? Bestünde die Möglichkeit, nach zwei eigentlich ganz glücklichen Jahren wieder genügend Pepp in eine Beziehung zu bringen, um den Alltagstrott zu bezwingen und die Langeweile auszusperren? Wenn es sie gibt, dann will ich sie suchen, wenn es sein muss wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen, denn nur, weil sie im Heuhaufen versteckt ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht da ist. Allerdings - wenn vier Hände das Heu durchkämmen, dann wird man schneller fündig. Ich bräuchte also noch zwei Hände von Kai, aber der verhält sich, als hätte er Heuschnupfen: Möglichst nicht an der Suche beteiligen! Je näher man dem Heuhaufen kommt, desto ätzender wird es.  
  
 _It ain’t right to sleep alone every night_  
 _It ain’t right to give her up (?) without fighting for the right_  
 _To love and hate at the same time_  
  
Momentan ist der Heuhaufen übrigens eine schöne Metapher für unsere gemeinsame, gemütliche, kleine Wohnung. Denn von der hält sich Kai auch so oft fern, wie es möglich ist. Hin und wieder schaut er mal vorbei. Während ich Kreuze im Kalender setze für jede Nacht, die ich mittlerweile ohne ihn verbracht habe. Dass ich seine Frage nicht beantworten konnte, war für ihn vermutlich Grund genug, sich erst einmal abzusetzen wie der Kaffeesatz von Automatenkaffee in einem eklig braunen Plastikbecher.   
Das erschwert die Situation noch zusätzlich. Mein Optimismus bekam dadurch einen Dämpfer, ganz abgestorben ist er allerdings noch nicht. Ich komme nicht mehr an Kai heran, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, und dass er mir aus dem Weg geht, ist eine zusätzliche Barriere. Aber ich wäre sicherlich nicht Yuriy Iwanov, wenn ich nicht in der Lage wäre, aus Steinen, die mir in den Weg gelegt werden, ein Monument zu bauen und schließlich pfeifend daran vorbei zu schreiten, während ich dem Steinschmeißer den Mittelfinger entgegenrecke.  
Von der bildlichen Ebene übersetzt heißt das soviel wie dass ich mir die verfahrene Situation zu Nutzen machen will, wenn ich auch noch nicht genau weiß, wie, um Kai zurückzugewinnen. Oder was heißt zurückgewinnen - viel mehr um ihn zu halten. Die vermutlich größte Schwierigkeit meines Lebens.  
  
 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
 _Don’t you walk away_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
  
 _Give me one more chance to prove_  
 _That I am the right one_  
 _Give me one more chance to show_  
 _That we ain’t all done_  
 _‘cause I know I can’t let you go_  
 _If you leave me I won’t survive_  
 _Don’t bury me alive_  
  
Der gnadenlose Optimist in mir zwingt mich dazu, zu meinem Handy zu greifen. Einmal Kais Nummer wählen, den grünen Hörer drücken und warten. Und warten. Und warten. Ich schicke Stoßgebete in den Himmel, dass er überhaupt abnimmt. Natürlich hat sich meine Wenigkeit bereits Gedanken gemacht, wo denn der Herr Hiwatari seine Nächte verbringt. Wer garantiert mir denn, dass er nicht längst den Glauben in unsere Beziehung in den Wind geschossen hat und nur noch darauf wartet, mich hinterher zu kicken? Vielleicht hat er bereits den nächsten in den Startlöchern - zum Beispiel diesen dahergelaufenen Chinesen [1], der ihn sowieso immer mit geifernden Blicken besieht. Absolut nicht auffällig, wie er meinen Freund schon des Öfteren mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen und ihn gedanklich vernaschte.   
Unter Garantie entspräche er Kais Geschmack - zumindest ist er sicherlich ziemlich unterwürfig. Und trotzdem bin ich nicht bereit, Kai herzugeben, auf gar keinen Fall. Und da sieht man erst einmal, was er an mir hat - es ist mir eigentlich scheiß egal, ob er sich in den letzten Wochen munter durch die Gegend gevögelt hat, aber ich will ihn wieder. Zeige mir doch bitte jemand einen Menschen mit einem Toleranzbereich wie meinem. Jemanden, der seinem Freund nicht den Arsch aufreißen würde, weil er fremdgefickt hat. Ich wäre einfach nur froh, wenn er zu mir zurück kommt.  
Und warum der ganze Mist? Weil ich ihn liebe! Verdammte Scheiße, das ist nicht nur irgendein Phänomen, das sich minderbemittelte Autoren ausgedacht haben, und es gibt sie nicht nur in Filmen. Nein, ich liebe Kai wirklich, und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben. Er muss mir nur noch eine Chance bieten, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass wir einfach zusammen gehören. Denn mal ehrlich: Ich habe in den letzten Wochen schon fast den Verstand verloren, weil er nicht da war. Wie soll sich seine Abwesenheit dauerhaft auf meinen Geisteszustand auswirken, wenn er mich ganz verlassen sollte?  
Man kann es eigentlich erahnen: Erst würde ich ganz langsam und erbärmlich vor mich hinsiechen. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Vermutlich würde ich irgendwann in einem Anfall von Melodramatik auf die Idee kommen, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Mit schnulzigem Abschiedsbrief und solchem Krempel, wie man ihn aus schlecht inszenierten Filmen kennt. Und es würde Kai nichtmal kümmern. Nicht solange er jemand anderen zur Verfügung hat, der ihm regelmäßig seinen Körper zur Verfügung stellt. Ja, ich würde krepieren ohne Kai. Jämmerlich. Wie ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, das von ihrem ersten Freund verlassen wurde und vor Liebeskummer anfängt, das Leben zu hassen, traurige Gedichte zu schreiben und Gothicmusik zu hören, um sich letzten Endes in einem Ritualselbstmord selbst umzubringen, weil das so in einer Teenagerzeitschrift drin stand.  
Ich komme mir vor wie eine eifersüchtige Hausfrau, als ich etwa das fünfte Mal Kais Nummer anwähle, nachdem die ersten vier Anrufe erfolglos blieben. Tatsächlich scheint mir Gott aber gnädig und er geht ran. „Was willst du?“, kommt es halbwegs muffelig von der Gegenseite und ich frage mich, was genau ich Kai eigentlich getan habe. Wenigstens bin ich kein Sensibelchen. „Eine Chance. Du wirst mir nicht einfach weglaufen, Hiwatari“, knurre ich in den Hörer, warte, ob eine Antwort kommt, doch nichts passiert. „Du wirst deinen Arsch heute Abend hier her bewegen, alles klar? Punkt halb neun wirst du in dieser verdammten Tür stehen und mir eine verfickte Chance geben, dir zu zeigen, dass ich zu dir gehöre.“  
Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lege ich auf. So, dann fehlt jetzt nur noch der Plan.  
  
 _We are sitting on the roof and drinking cheap w ine_  
 _Just staring at the traffic passing by_  
 _Somehow we are slowly drifting apart_  
  
Eine Dachterrasse hat definitiv schlagfertige Argumente zu bieten. Und wir haben eine. Es ist kalt, die Nacht ist sternenklar. Aus Ermangelung einer kreativen Idee, wie ich Kai nun davon überzeugen will, dass er mich nicht fallen lassen sollte, gibt es Billigwein von der Tankstelle, zwei Couchdecken und eben diese eiskalte Dachterrasse. Kai sieht wahnsinnig begeistert aus und mir wird langsam klar, dass mein Vorhaben gescheitert ist.  
Kai ist und bleibt dieses klassische Gefrierfach auf zwei Beinen, das man nicht mit Kerzenlicht und Rosen um den Finger wickelt. Romantik bringt ihn eher noch dazu, sein Essen mit Schwung wieder ans Tageslicht zu befördern. Man KANN ihn eigentlich gar nicht verführen. Ist nur ziemlich beschissen, dass ich in den vergangenen Jahren lernen durfte, dass auch ein unterkühlter Mistkerl ein Herz und so was ähnliches wie Gefühle haben kann, allerdings werden mir diese zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zuteil.  
Wir wohnen an einer Hauptverkehrsstraße, und das merkt man - die Autos rauschen an uns vorbei. Wir sitzen jetzt hier seit über einer Stunde, mit gebührendem Abstand, und wirklich miteinander gesprochen haben wir nicht. Ich habe mich nämlich nicht mehr getraut, den Mund aufzumachen, kaum dass ich Kais Blick gesehen habe.  
„Und so willst du mich davon überzeugen, bei dir zu bleiben?“, fragt Kai plötzlich in die Stelle, wie auf Bestellung, und ich muss mir ein bitteres Lachen verkneifen, denn genau diese Frage habe ich mir selbst auch gerade gestellt. „Hätte ja klappen können“, nuschele ich nur und starre auf meine Hände, welche ein Tetrapack voll Wein festhalten. Alkohol als aktuell einzigste Wärmequelle, jippie.  
  
 _So many things I want to tell you_  
 _So many things we could do_  
 _I think I know I’m just going to lose_  
  
Ich habe mir über den Tag einiges zurechtgelegt, was ich noch loswerden wollte, aber die Sätze sind einfach weg. Stattdessen freunde ich mich mit dem Gedanken an, meine große Liebe und gleichzeitig meinen besten Freund ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Das hab ich ja fantastisch hinbekommen. „Woran ist es eigentlich gescheitert?“, murmele ich, ohne Kai anzuschauen. Ich weiß, dass er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Warum bist du von heute auf morgen so eiskalt zu mir? Bloß weil dir unser gemeinsames Leben zu langweilig geworden ist?“  
Ein erneutes Schulterzucken. „Es hat keinen Sinn, Yuriy. In dem Moment, als wir die Schwelle zwischen Liebe und Freundschaft übertreten haben, haben wir den Weg zurück zugemauert. Umdrehen geht nicht mehr. Und ich weiß, dass du noch an mir hängst. Ich serviere dich also lieber möglichst gefühllos ab, in der Hoffnung, dass du schneller über mich hinweg kommst. Wenn wir jetzt befreundet bleiben würden, würdest du nur leiden, und das kann ich dir nicht antun.“  
Verloren. Jackpot. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, hätte Kai diese kleine Ansprache nicht gehalten, denn sie zeigt mir, dass da durchaus noch Gefühle sind. Die er allerdings aufgegeben hat.  
Er steht auf und legt mir seine Decke um die Schultern, ehe er die Terrasse verlässt. Wenig später höre ich unten den Hall der Haustür, welche ins Schloss fällt.   
Und ich fühle mich ziemlich lebendig begraben.  
  
 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
 _Don’t you walk away_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
  
 _Give me one more chance to prove_  
 _That I am the right one_  
 _Give me one more chance to show_  
 _That we ain’t all done_  
 _‘cause I know I can’t let you go_  
 _If you leave me I won’t survive_  
 _Don’t bury me alive_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Oh bitte nicht falsch verstehen, liebe Ray-Fans, ich liiiiebe ihn über alles =D Aber das muss Yuriy ja nicht auch tun.


End file.
